


Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until then, Michael would continue to fill Gavin’s ears with half-truths and comforting lies. And Gavin would pretend to believe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

  “Hey, Michael?”

Michael barely registered the subdued tone and turned his head to look at Gavin, worry plastered across his face, though Gavin would never see it. The Brit’s eyes seemed to wander aimlessly at the ceiling as they looked without really seeing. The silence left an uneasy tension within the room. As comfortable as Michael would ever be with Gavin, it wasn’t enough to stop the questions and the anxiety running through the room like an electric current. Time seemed almost audible within the room even without a clock, and as the minutes went by Michael finally answered, slow and tentative as though his voice would hurt Gavin somehow.

  “Yeah?”

He heard Gavin swallow thickly before he even saw it, watching as the other’s hands clutched the bed sheets and released slowly, rhythmically almost. Gavin’s voice was unusually quiet, and the question that follow broke Michael’s heart all over again.

  “What am I gunna do?”

The tone was so pitiful and lost that Michael had to turn and watch the Brit’s expression. Every time Gavin asked this, he never knew what to say or do because deep down he felt just as lost about what had happened. And each day that went past he was losing the will to keep telling Gavin that everything would be fine again, that his sight would come back and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing his job or finding that everything familiar to him had been left behind.

  “You’ll be fine, Gavin. You need to stop worrying.”

The confidence in his voice wavered as the gravity of what had happened hit him again, leaving him shuffling on the bed and lacing his fingers with the other’s, almost as though he was justifying what he wanted to believe. It wasn’t the end of the world, he knew that. But each time Gavin woke up on a morning and had to ask for help because he wasn’t used to the shadow covering his eyes, the tone of it broke every bit of strength he had. And each time Gavin asked Michael what the sky looked like that day, or how Michael had done his hair and what he’d dressed in, the longing look to be able to see for himself again would haunt him each time he tried to fall asleep.

  “It’s not going to get better, is it?”

Michael turned on his side in an instant, pulling the other close and taking in a deep breath. He almost felt like he was lying to him each time the topic came up, but it was unavoidable and Michael couldn’t bare to think about how Gavin would react if he said what was running through his head.

  “Just give it time, Gav.”

Gavin smiled and nodded, but it looked strained and weak. His eyes gazed and settled on Michael’s collarbone, but when the other leant forward slightly to press a kiss against Gavin’s forehead, he looked up but never really managed to settle on the other’s eyes.

Outside, the sun began to set and another day ended where Gavin couldn’t watch it go down. As the minutes passed, the room was filled with an orange glow and Michael looked at how it lit up the other’s skin, and for a moment Gavin’s eyes glowed with something close to life. Gradually, the golden hues died in an array of shadow’s - and the illusion faded. Without a word, or a single movement, Michael merely observed Gavin’s face and looked at those glazed over eyes, wishing that maybe tomorrow he’d wake up and the glassy appearance would be gone.

He still managed to convince himself that he just needed a little more time as Gavin’s eyes finally shut and his breathing evened out to a steady pace. Even then, there was no getting around that it had been months now and nothing had changed.

Gavin still convinced himself that one morning he’d wake up and the sun would hurt his eyes, and Michael hoped that one day Gavin would be able to look up with those bright eyes and be able to see him - without that glazed and vacant stare.

Until then, Michael would continue to fill Gavin’s ears with half-truths and comforting lies. And Gavin would pretend to believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/49945248874/illusion


End file.
